


Arcadia Oaks High Present: Heathers The Musical

by IlliterateButterfly



Category: Tales of Arcadia
Genre: Comedy, Everyone is LGBT+, F/F, F/M, Heathers References, Heathers Spoilers, Ill try to make it funny, Jim is Human, M/M, Mary and Claire are exes, Musical, cursing, might add more tags throughout the story, theyre gonna break into song, trans!claire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliterateButterfly/pseuds/IlliterateButterfly
Summary: It’s time for some Big Fun at Arcadia Oaks. What’s more fun than being passive aggressive with your ex. Your secret boyfriend seeming like he cares more about his reputation than you. Or your feelings for a dense Latino.





	1. let’s make her beautiful?

In Arcadia Oaks the town filled with magic, trolls and a handful of aliens. But through all over their supernatural occurrences the people are just people with normal emotions and some normal problems. In the Lake residence in a certain Jim Lake’s room sat Jim himself, Toby and Claire. Claire being on the bed staring at her phone. Toby and Jim watching funny videos on Toby’s phone. Claire was awaiting a message from Ms. Janeth to post the cast of Heathers The Musical. Ms. Janeth originally wanted to do The Little Mermaid but Claire was able to persuade her towards Heathers. Jim had auditioned for the play but whatever role he got he was fine with he and Toby was mostly in it to make sure everything was good between Claire and Mary, the ex. Both boys still recalled comforting her when she had found Mary kissing their close friend Darci. That was only two weeks ago and although Claire claimed she was fine they both knew she was lying. But they decided to give her space. _Ding_ Claire lunged at her phone. Yet she didn’t turn on her phone.

“I can’t look!” She said shutting her eyes.

Toby sighed and looking at his phone says “Claire chill you probably got the role you wanted you were amazing”

“What role did you want anyway” Toby asked scrolling through his phone looking for the sheet Ms. Janeth has sent.

“I want to be the demon queen of high school herself, Heather Chandler” She replied with enthusiasm.

Toby nodded then froze. “Um....Jimbo, I kindly suggest you look at this”

Jim hesitantly looked over at Toby’s screen. “Claire remember that saying that there’s no small roles or whatever..”

Claires’s heart dropped. “....What did I get”

Toby and Jim and looked at each other staying silent for a minute. Finally, Toby spoke up and said “You got Heather Duke” He told her. “Mary is Heather Chandler” Jim added.

“WHAT!” Claire shouted getting from Jim’s bed.

“I’m so sorry Claire” Jim said his arms opened for a hug.

However, Claire was still reeling from the cast selection she missed the hug. “The whole point of me being Heather Chandler was me being able to yell and be mean get all of anger out!”

“I mean doesn’t Heather Duke get to do that wasn’t she like mean” Toby commented.

Claire glared at Toby. “Heather Duke just takes over Heather Chandler’s spot when she dies and I’m NOT a Heather Duke”

“But on the bright side I got Ram Sweeney” Jim said trying to lighten the mood. Jim grabbed Claire’s hands trying to calm her down. 

Jim looked at her and smiled “Claire you are going to do great no matter what part you play” 

Claire and Jim smiled at each other. Toby coughed after watching them smile at each other. “So do you guys wanna know the other cast or are you guys gonna keep staring at each other”

Jim and Claire snapped out of their trance. “Oh yeah” Jim said.

Toby then showed his friends the cast. The rest of the cast was okay. Darci as Heather McNamara, Aja as Veronica Sawyer, Douxie as J.D, Steve as Kurt Kelly, Shannon as Martha Dunstock, Seamus as Paul Kelly and Krel as Bill Sweeney. The rest of the roles were being doubled by people with smaller roles. The group had talked about the cast for a little while more. Before Claire and Jim leaving for the evening.

—

Jim and Toby were waiting for Claire on their bikes outside of Jim’s house. She pulled up on her bike a couple minutes later. “Boys were going to school a little differently” Claire said smirking.

“What do you mean Claire” Jim asked confused.

Claire lifted up her phone she swiped then clicked a button.

_Beautiful starts blaring from Claire’s phone_

“This is the school appropriate version ri-“ Toby’s sentence was cut off by Claire’s singing and her going down the street, the boys following her.

_“We were so tiny, happy and shiny. Playing tag and getting chased. Singing and clapping, laughing and napping. Baking cookies eating paste.”_

Claire turned around and pointed to Jim shocked he fumbled the lyrics.

_"Th-Then we got bigger. That was the trigger, like the Huns invading Rome. Welcome to my school this ain’t no high school this is the Thunderdone.”_

The group stayed silent skipping a verse knowing they couldn’t really relate to those lyrics. After that verse passed they all three began singing.

_"But I know, I know Life can be beautiful I pray, I pray. For a better way, if we changed back then We could change again, We can be beautiful.”_

_Suddenly, a car appeared from a curve causing the friends to come to a quick halt. The driver glared at the kids then driving off._

__

__

_“Just not today”_

Toby sang, which caused the friends to chuckle. 

A couple streets away from Jim, Claire and Toby. Thee Steve Palchuck was on his vespa behind the Pepperjack house throwing rocks at Eli’s window waiting for him. Steve was still cautious with hanging around with Pepperjack. Eli opened the window and yelled “I’ll be out there in a minute.” 

Though he was just a stagehand he knew all of the lyrics to the songs. He slung his backpack over his shoulders. Eli then started walking Steve. 

_“Things will get better, As soon as my letter Comes from Harvard, Duke, or Brown Wake from this coma Take my diploma Then I can blow this town. Dream of ivy-covered walls, and smoky French cafés. Fight the urge to strike a match, and set this dump ablaze.”_

__

__

A small blush spread across his cheeks as Steve came into his line of sight. _“But I know, I know, I know. Life can be beautiful, I pray, I pray, I pray, for a better way.”_ Eli was surprised that Steve had known those lyrics. Perhaps them listening to the soundtrack had made a dent Eli thought. _”We were kind before, We can be kind once more. We can be beautiful.”_ Eli was in heaven singing with Steve. He hoped to sing more with him throughout the musical.

With that the children continued the way towards school.

—

Toby, Claire and Jim parked their bikes and walked into the school. Claire accidentally bumped into someone. 

“Oh sorry......” Her apology trailed off when she saw that she was apologizing to Mary Wong to the right of her was Darci.

Mary and Claire were staring each other down. Jim, Toby and Darci moved closer together as they watched the girls interact.

_“Oh, Heather, Heather, and Heather, I love Heather, Heather, and Heather.”_

The trio sang afraid of what could come next.

Claire smiled singing the next lyrics singing it more of passive aggressive tone.

_”And you know, you know, you know this could be beautiful. Mascara, maybe some lip gloss and we’re on our way.”_

Mary cut her off having enough of Claire.

_“Get this girl some blush and, Heather, I need your brush. Let's make you beautiful.”_

Darci and Toby being committed to the song sang the next part.

_”Let's make her beautiful. Beautiful.”_

Jim wanting to get to class decide to put an end to this stand off. “Let’s get going people!”

Steve and Eli had arrived amongst the singing passive aggressiveness. They had slipped back into the roles of bully and victim. The clump of students walked together

_“Out of my way geek!”_

Steve sang to Eli

_”I don’t want trouble!”_

Eli sang but it was almost his every day saying.

_”You’re gonna did at three am.”_

Steve shoved Eli accidentally bumping into Douxie a simple bystander who was just reading a book. Douxie knocked into Mary.

_”Don't you dare touch me, Get away, pervert_

Mary pushed Douxie back.

_”What did I do ever do to them.”_

It was even first hour but they were all drained. 

_“Who could survive this? I can't escape this. I think I'm dying.”_

“Let’s just get to class” Jim said his tone nervous. He made another attempt of trying to cheer everyone up.

_“And you know, you know.You know life can be beautiful.”_

Toby and Claire got that hint.

_”You hope, you dream. You pray and you get your way.”_

_”Ask me how it feels, looking like hell on wheels. My God, it's beautiful.”_

_”I might be beautiful, and when you're beautiful. It's a beautiful fricking day_

With that Claire finished off the song. Each students went to the perspective classes. But the true drama had barley begun.


	2. so is the candy store open?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehearsals for Heathers has begun and Mary channeling her Heather Chandler mostly onto Claire.

“Stop!” Ms. Janeth yelled.

The three girls on the stage groaned collectively. The three girls being Claire, Darci and Mary. They were rehearsing the candy store choreography. Ms. Janeth being the most committed person to whatever play or musical they were doing that year wanted it to make it the most exact if possible.

Mary rolled her eyes. “Is it Claire’s footwork, I could’ve told you that she was more of a Kurt Kelly and not a Heather Duke” she commented in a disinterested tone.

Jim sitting in the second row of the seats, with the other cast who weren’t in the scene. He had thought about Mary’s choice of words and was about to retort but Claire had already started.

“I understand how you feel Mary, like how I should’ve been Heather Chandler and you should’ve been J.D cause you got that whole possibly psycho vibe going on” 

Mary was about to throw another insult but was cutoff by Ms. Janeth. While she did love drama she knew when to break it up...sometimes. “Girls! Enough of this cat fighting.” 

Ms. Janeth looked at her watch “Take five everybody”

Claire sighed with relief before walking off the stage and to the second row of seats plopping her tired self next to Jim.

“Is it a small bag of chips with whatever diet drink I have on hand type of day?” Jim asks sensing her sorrow the second she sat next to him.

Claire nodded. Jim chuckled as he opened his bags and pulled out said items and handing her the bag of chips. Claire opened the bag of chips and began munching on them. “Better?” Jim asked.

Claire smiled. “Where’s T.P.?” She asked.

Jim thought about it for a moment before answering. “Think he and Eli were messing with the audio or something”

Jim was about to propose a night of Netflix but was interrupted by something wet and cold. “Ugh!” Jim jumped out of seat. Claire was shocked to see yogurt dripping off the back of Jim’s head.

Although Jim was uncomfortable with the yogurt on his head he had a good idea who it was but not wanting to have Claire upset he told her calmly before rushing to the bathroom, “I’ll be right back”

Claire nodded. She then her a fit of laughter. She turned around to see Mary Wong laughing like she heard the funniest joke ever. Darci sitting besides Mary look sheepish and uncomfortable. Krel and Aja a row above the couple both with very distasteful looks. Claire was furious she stormed towards Mary. “Why Mary! What did Jim do if you have problem with me don’t bring any of my friends with me!” She shouted.

Mary in a innocent tone remarked “No idea what you’re talking about it slipped”

Claire tired of Mary simply replied before sitting back in her seat.“How Very”

—

“Back to the scene everyone!” Ms. Janeth called.

As Claire walked to her point from where the song began but, once in her spot Mary gave Claire an “accidental” bump. That was the breaking point. In hindsight it might have seen insignificant thing but it was a bunch of things leading up to this moment. “That’s it!” Claire yelled. 

Ms. Janeth was shocked but stayed silent awaiting to see what was about next to happen. “Krel, Aja you guys know the choreography right?” She asked the siblings to which they both nodded.

Both siblings got up and walked towards the stage. “It’s not too hard” The Latino mumbled to which Aja lightly smacking his shoulder.

Once the siblings were on the stage Claire then yelled again “Eli play candy store!” 

A moment later a squeaky voice replied with a “um....ok?”

“You might need these” Toby said coming out of the curtains with mallets in his hands. He handed the green one to Krel, the yellow one to Aja and presented the red mallet like a sword to a knight to Claire.

Claire turned around to see Mary glaring at her.

_“Are we gonna have a problem? Did zombies eat your brain? You've come so far, why now are you yanking on my chain?”_

The group took a step closer towards Mary taking small moments to twirl their mallets.

_“I'd normally slap your face off. And everyone here could watch. But I'm feeling nice, here’s some advice. Listen up, biatch!“_

Krel and Aja surprisingly enough picked up the choreography fast.

_I like!_

Krel and Aja jumped in front of Claire taking the lead for a small moment before splitting apart and moving behind Claire.

_“Looking hot, buying stuff they cannot”_

__“I like!”_ _

__“Drinking hard. Maxing dad's credit card”_ _

__“I like!”_ _

_The group would knock their mallets like they were hitting an actual croquet ball then slinging their mallets over their shoulders._

__“Skipping gym. Scaring her, screwing him”_ “I like!”_

Claire pointed back to Aja when singing the scaring her part but without even thinking pointed to Jim for the screwing him part. She was too into the song to notice what she had done.

_“Killer clothes, kicking nerds in the nose! If you lack the deuce. Go play duck duck goose,let your mommy fix you ice-cream”_

 

Claire kicked her leg up barley missing Mary’s face.

_“Woah!”_

_“Or come hang with me. And tonight we'll be dirty dancing with the football team”_

_“Woah!”_

_”Honey, whatcha waiting for? Welcome to my candy store, It's time for you to prove, you’re not a loser anymore. Then step into my candy store“_

Claire belted out the notes. She was tempted to sing the next verse but she knew the implications it might have. She wasn’t mad at Darci. She was mad at Mary and Mary only. But Mary had enough of Claire stealing the spotlight and she was positive Ms, Janeth wasn’t going to do anything. She was going to slay this dragon herself.

_“Honey, whatcha waiting for? Welcome to my candy store! You just gotta prove, you’re not a doorknob anymore.Then step into my candy store”_

Krel and Aja slowly walked to the side. The scene was about to be a bloodbath. The girls were going to head to head once again and this time it was anyone’s guess on who would win.

_“You can join the team, or you can bitch and moan”_

Claire sang showing off her skills with the mallet which to Jim seemed more like she was training to destroy a giant. To which Mary replied with singer louder and moving closer towards Claire.

_“You can live the dream, or you can die alone”_

_“You can fly with eagles. Or if you prefer, keep on testing me. And end up like her. Woah... Honey, whatcha wait-”_

_“Shut up Mary! Step into my candy store, time for you to prove. You're not a lame ass anymore.”_

While singing the last part Claire too caught in the song shoved Mary. Mary shoved back.

_“Then step into my candy store. It's my candy store”_

_“Um...Ms. Janeth isn’t this going a little far” Toby asked waiting for the teacher to pull them apart_

_This snapped Ms. Janeth out of her daze she was completely in tranced by the drama._

__“It’s my candy sto-“_ _

_“That enough girls to calm down” Ms. Janeth yelled._

_Both girl moved apart and stormed out of the auditorium in different exits. “Well that’s all for today” Ms. Janeth told the students._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one yay. hope you like it can’t wait to write the next two chapters they involve two great ships. if you have any notes please comment.


	3. and i know cpr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli knows he deserves someone who will flaunt them to all or at the very least tell people that he’s their boyfriend. He only wishes that Steve would be like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn’t wait to write this chapter. i love Steve x Aja but Steve x Eli has a special place in my heart.

Eli stood outside the gymnasium his bag on his shoulders. He was waiting for Steve to take him home but, Steve had wanted to ask Coach Lawrence something. The brown haired boy knew that this would either take a minute in which Coach gave in quickly to whatever Steve wanted at that moment or Coach decided to stand his ground and they would argue for like half a hour.

“Come on Palchuck be reasonable!” Eli heard a muffled yell.

Eli sighed. “Might as well do my math homework” he muttered and sat on the floor and opened his bag.

He had been working on his homework for maybe seven minutes. When the gymnasium doors swung open and Steve storming out followed by Coach Lawrence.

“Come on PepperJack let’s go!” Steve said which sounded more like a growl.

Coach Lawrence had a confuse look on his face. “....Why is Eli PepperJack waiting for you”

Steve had a small blush then responded with “This butt-munch helped me with my homework so I’m just giving him a ride home”

That was it. He heard Steve fight Coach Lawrence, Jim and even sometimes his teachers just to get what he wanted. That was something he liked about him. His ability to fight for anything.

Eli chirped up. “No, I’m just going to walk home”

Steve’s still angry from his argument face quickly changed into a sad and confused one.

“PepperJack” Steve said in a hushed tone.

Eli quickly put his stuff back into his bag then stands up. “See you later Steve. Goodbye Coach” 

Was this a good decision. How long would it take for him to get home. Did he set the dvr to record his show or had he gotten to comfortable relying on Steve. Those thoughts ran through this head as he pushed opening the entrance doors.

He gotten a couple steps into the outside before hearing a “PEPPERJACK!”

Eli turned around to see Steve. “Let me take you home please” Steve asked.

“You don’t get it do you Steve” Eli responded.

_“Hey, mister no-name kid, so who might you be?”_

_“And could you fight for me. Hey, could you face the crowd. Could you be seen with me and still act proud”_

Eli thinks about all the dates and how a couple of them were interrupted by seeing some kid that also goes to Arcadia Oak’s. 

_“Hey, could you hold my hand, and could you carry me through no man's land”_

He turned to not face Steve, what was he doing. He should’ve known what meant more to Steve. For Steve all that mattered was that he was seen as top dog. The top dog doesn’t date the wimpy nerd.

_“It's fine if you don't agree. But I would fight for you, if you would fight for me”_

Holy shit. This is how Eli felt. Steve really cared for PepperJack and for him to make Eli feel like this was terrible.

_“Let them drive us underground. I don't care how far, you can set my broken bones and I know CPR”_

_“Well, whoa, you can punch real good. You've lasted longer than I thought you would”_

Eli turned back around. This is how he felt and he shouldn’t feel ashamed of those feelings. Steve saw Eli’s face which was dripping with some tears. 

_“So hey, mister no-name kid. If some night you're free”_

_“Wanna fight for me? If you're still alive, I would fight for you”_

Eli sang the last part in a quieter tone. 

_“If you would fight for me”_

Eli turned back around and started walking.

“PepperJack....” Steve said.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any tips or criticisms please comment. or if the characters seem ooc


End file.
